Cendrillon
by Ten'shi Dray
Summary: Suite du conte de Cendrillon par le groupe de rock Téléphone.Que se passe t'il après 10 ans de vie commune avec le prince charmant?OS
1. Cendrillon

**Titre : Cendrillon revu et corrigé par Téléphone**

**Auteur : Arwen94**

**Disclaimer : Chanson du groupe Téléphone et le merveilleux petit monde de Harry Potter appartiennent encore et toujours à Mme JKR.**

**Pour ceux qui lise amour à distance je suis désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire le prochain chap car pour ceux qui me connaissent ils savent que j'étais en Espagne et j'ai eu de gros problèmes donc j'ai du rentrer en catastrophe mais je promet de faire le prochain chapitre pour samedi prochain et pour me faire pardonné je vous poste ce petit OS d'une chanson que j'aime beaucoup...en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

**Cet OS parle de couple homosexuel donc les homophobes merci de quitter cette page allez hop hop hop plus vite que ça.**

**Deuxième chose pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette chanson elle finit mal donc mon histoire finira mal donc petites âmes sensibles si vous ne voulez pas me lire au revoir et merci d'être passé sinon préparez vos pitit cœur.**

**Cendrillon revu et corrigé par Téléphone**

Mr Walt Disney s'est toujours amusé à nous raconter des histoires magiques et merveilleuses. La rencontre de deux êtres qui finissent heureux et qui ont plein d'enfants et les méchants perdent tous.

Mais que se passerait t-il si on allait voir ce qu'il se passait 20 après ? Laissez moi vous comptez l'histoire d'une Cendrillon…

Il était une fois un sorcier du nom de Harry. Il était beau, il était triste et il était seul. Ses parents étaient morts et il devait vivre dans sa nouvelle famille qui l'obligeait à le faire travailler et l'humiliait alors qu'il était sans le savoir le héros d'un autre monde, son monde, le monde sorcier.

Les années se succédèrent et Harry découvrit son monde. Le monde qui l'adulait. Il connu la célébrité, il connu l'amitié. Mais plus fort que tout il connu l'amour. Mais pas n'importe lequel. L'AMOUR, le seul, le vrai. Celui dont rêvent toutes les petites filles.

Harry a 20 ans. Harry est jeune, Harry est beau. Et Harry est amoureux. Son amour, son prince charmant, Severus l'aime et rien d'autre ne compte. Severus délivre Harry de sa prison (ou autrement appelé maison des Dursley) et il l'emmène vivre chez lui. Harry est heureux tout simplement.

Cendrillon pour ses 20 ans

Est la plus jolie des enfants.

Son bel amant le prince charmant,

La prend sur son cheval blanc

Mais Harry est amoureux peut-être un peu trop et c'est bien connu l'amour rend aveugle. Harry ne voit pas ou peut-être seulement ne veut il pas voir. Il préfère vivre dans ses rêves l'amour qu'il a connu au début, oui juste au début. Le temps passe inlassablement et petit à petit son monde se casse.

Elle oublie le temps,

Dans ce palais d'argent.

Pour ne pas voir qu'un nouveau jour se lève,

Elle ferme les yeux et dans ses rêves,

Oh oui c'est une jolie petite histoire comme nous la raconte le gentil petit monsieur Walt Disney. C'est ce que nos yeux émerveillés d'enfants voient. Et nous nous mettons alors à rêver d'un avenir telle que la petite Cendrillon a vécut. Nous rêvons que le prince charmant, cet homme beau et fort vienne nous délivrer de notre prison car c'est bien connu, les princes charmants peuvent nous délivrer de tout, le danger ils l'affrontent sans peur.

Elle part,

Jolie petite histoire

Elle part,

Jolie petite histoire.

Maintenant laissez-moi vous comptez l'histoire de la petite Cendrillon 10 ans plus tard. Cendrillon a 30 ans. Cendrillon a des enfants. Cendrillon est maman.Que peut elle demander de plus? Mais Cendrillon est triste car le prince charmant est un homme. Et il est partit dans les bras d'un autre. Un petit blond au teint pure comme de la neige. Une autre princesse mais celle la s'appelle blanche neige.

Cendrillon pour ses 30 ans

Est la plus triste des mamans.

Le prince charmant a foutu l'camp

Avec la belle au bois dormant.

Cendrillon est seule. Cendrillon n'a plus d'enfant. Cendrillon n'a plus son prince charmant. Alors vient la décadence. La douce descente aux enfers. Cendrillon boit pour oublier. Cendrillon boit pour supporter. Cendrillon boit pour compenser. Puis on passe sans s'en rendre compte du bar au trottoir. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Elle passe de mains en mains comme une vulgaire poupée. Mais pour elle cela n'a aucune importance. Elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. Les coups, les menaces et les gens qui la salissent. Non elle ne voit rien de tout cela, cachés derrière les brumes de l'alcool.

Elle a vu cent chevaux blancs,

Loin d'elle emmené ses enfants.

Elle commence à boire,

A traîner dans les bars.

Emmitouflée dans son cafard,

Maintenant elle fait le trottoir.

Où est-elle passée sa jolie petite histoire ? Cendrillon la retrouve dans ses rêves. Cendrillon la trouve dans la boisson. Elle part dans son univers qu'elle s'est créée aidée de la boisson. C'était pourtant une jolie petite histoire qui avait bien commencée. Une jolie petite histoire dont nous avons toute rêvée. Doucement elle part dans ce monde et s'enfonce chaque jour un peu plus vers une déchéance.

Elle part,

Jolie petite histoire

Elle part,

Jolie petite histoire.

Maintenant Cendrillon a 40 ans. Les piqûres et les cachetons sont maintenant sa vie. Cendrillon est une Junkie. Et doucement sa vie la quitte dans une douce agonie cachée par la drogue. Car l'alcool a vite été remplacé par ces petite piqûres et ces pilules qui apportent le rêve. Ou juste une illusion d'un rêve. Mais est ce vraiment important pour notre petite Cendrillon?

10 ans de cette vie ont suffit,

A la changer en Junkie.

Et dans un sommeil infini,

Cendrillon voit finir sa vie.

Cendrillon est dans l'ambulance, et les ambulanciers tentent de la sauver. Mais Cendrillon est déjà morte quand les chevaux blancs sont partit, ils ont emportés sa vie. Rien ne sert de survivre. Alors elle se laisse partir. Gagnant enfin ce qu'elle attendait depuis des mois. La fin des souffrances. Le début d'un rêve sans fin.

Les lumières dansent,

Dans l'ambulance.

Et elle tue sa dernière chance,

Tout ça n'a plus d'importance.

Ainsi finit la vie de notre petite Cendrillon, morte par overdose dans la petite ambulance, devant les yeux des ambulanciers impuissants devant le mal qui la rongeait. Voilà la fin de l'histoire. Celle que personne ne veut nous raconter quand on est petit. La fin d'une illusion.

Elle part,

Fin de l'histoire.

Notre père qui êtes si vieux,

As tu vraiment fait de ton mieux.

Car sur la terre et dans les cieux,

Tes anges n'aiment pas devenir vieux…


	2. Annonce

Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chap et je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews même si elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je ne posterai plus pendant un tit bout de temps je ne sais pas combien. J'ai trop de soucis dans ma tête et je voudrais les résoudre. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais besoin de déconnecter en ce moment(comme pour la fic de Black nemesis a la folie) et je commence a me demander si je ne devrais pas prendre un raccourcis pour y arriver... Je sais que vous allez vous inquiétez et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. C'est juste que je me suis rendue compte que je m'engueulais avec les gens et je ne le veux plus je vous adore trop pour ca donc désolé pour Loryah et Su je vous adore les filles.

En ce qui concerne msn je n'y mettrais pas les pieds non plus avant longtemps. J'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas mais je trouve ca mieux pour l'instant.

Je précise je n'arrete pas pour autant mes fics quand j'irais mieux je les continuerai mais pour l'instant je fais une pause.

Vous allez me manquer. Bisous

Audray


End file.
